


Night routine

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Relationship Goals, night rutines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Afternoon/Night routine in the Stark's household
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Kudos: 45





	Night routine

-Okay Dahl, one more time, you got it- Natasha said- Down, up, down...hand....that's perfect, now jump...and that's it you got it!!

Dahlia smiled at Natasha's reflection in the mirror, her long brown curls in a perfect bun so they wouldn't bother her during the ballet lesson.

-I did good?

-You did great- Natasha assured just when MJ entered the room

-Mommy I did it!!!!- Dahlia said

-You did?!- MJ said smiling, Dahlia had been struggling with that move for weeks now- Can I see?

Dahlia looked at Natasha who smiled and nodded 

-You got it Dahl- Nat said- And 3,2,1

Dahlia made the move perfectly and MJ clapped.

-That was so good- MJ said- Not that I know anything about ballet 

-It was really good- Natasha said nodding- Well,I have to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow for your Russian lesson Dahl

Dahl smiled and hugged Natasha while MJ smiled at them.

-Ready?- MJ asked Dahlia who nodded excitedly and took MJ's hand- Did you have fun?

-So much fun mommy, I love ballet- Dahlia said when they got to the elevator- And you should see Nat dance...it's sooo pretty.

-We should do something so you two could dance together and show everyone- MJ offered

-Yes!!!- Dahlia said, when they were arriving piano music and laughs could be heard. MJ was really serious with her kid's education, so she made them chose one instrument, one language and one extracurricular they chose for them to learn. Dahlia was doing ballet, violin and russian, Leo and Max already knew how to speak russian fluently so Leo was doing Italian and Max Spanish, Leo was also doing piano and basketball however Max chose the clarinet and paiting. Olivia was obviously still too little to know.  
They got into the room, Leo was sitting in the piano next to Pepper playing some song he had in front of him. Max was in the dinning table next to Steve with a lot of paints surrounding them.

-That sounds beautiful Leo- MJ said 

-Thanks mommy- Leo said smiling.

-Look mommy, Steve and I painted a sheep- Max said showing her his paper

-That's going on the fridge- MJ said taking a closer look at the painting- Do you want to show daddy first?

Max nodded.

-Mama- Olivia was on the ground playing with all of her toys next to Pepper.

-Hi baby- MJ said smiling and picking her up from the ground- I missed you

Olivia giggled 

-Dahl why don't you get ready for your bath? I'll be up in a minute- MJ said, Dahlia nodded and went up stairs- Thank you guys- she added looking at Pepper and Steve 

-Of course. Steve said ruffling Max hair- He's really talented 

-I'll see you tomorrow- Pepper said getting into the elevator followed by Steve.

-Mommy can we watch TV now?- Leo asked 

-Yes, but only until it's time for bath okay?- MJ said just as Peter entered the floor

-Daddy!!!!!- Max said sunning to him- Look what I did- he added showing him the painting when Peter picked him up and put him on his hip

-That's so good buddy- Peter said- I wish I could draw like that

Max smiled widely at his dad's words. 

-Where is Keener?- MJ asked after pecking Peter in the lips

-He got stuck with something, but he's coming- Peter said tickling Olivia's tummy- Hello princess. 

-Max you're first showering- MJ said pointing at the boy in Peter's hip- Daddy will shower you, I'll take Dahl. Leo you're okay in here alone for a little bit?

-Yes mommy- Leo said, MJ left Olivia in her crib were she had a lot of toys and followed Peter and Max upstairs.

-Dahl are you ready?- MJ asked entering her room

-Yes mommy I'm in here- Dahl called from her bathroom, meanwhile Peter bathed Leo in his. 

-Hey squirt- Harley said entering the floor and seeing Leo in the couch- Where are your parents?

-Bathroom- Leo said without taking his eyes off the TV

-Cool- Harley said sitting next to him- What are we watching?

-Paw patrol- Leo answered 

-The doggies?

-Yes uncle Harley the doggies- Leo said 

-I'm done- Dahlia said getting down stairs- Leo mommy says is your turn

-Ooooookay- Leo said getting slowly upstairs 

-You're going to watch paw patrol too?

-Please uncle Harley I'm too big for paw patrol- Dahlia said sitting in the couch- I prefer Sponge Bob 

Harley laughed. 

When the 4 kids were bathed, they had dinner, Dahlia explaining her day with excitement  
and how Mrs.White told her that she was so smart. Max kept ranting on his painting from earlier and Leo just complained about having to eat his vegetables.

-Please Leo- MJ said for the fifth time- At least half of what you have on the plate

-Leo you know the rules- Peter said- No vegetables no pancakes on the weekend

-But I don't want them- Leo said

-So don't eat them- Peter said- But no pancakes 

-Okay- Leo said and took some vegetables 

When everybody was finished with their dinner, they started getting ready for bed, Peter read some book to Dahlia until she fell asleep, Harley did the same with the twins and then when the two boys were sleeping he went to his room falling instantly asleep in his bed.

-Daddy?- Dahlia asked half sleep

-Yes?

-Are you going out as spidey tonight?

-Not tonight baby- Peter said kissing her forehead- Good night baby, have beautiful dreams.

Dahlia snuggled closer to her plushy and Peter noticed her breath even out. He smiled and closed the door behind him and going to his room, were MJ was breastfeeding Olivia.

Olivia was old enough so she could eat solid food, but they realized she fell asleep really quickly with the milk, so MJ kept breastfeeding her just when Olivia requested. 

-She's asleep?- Peter asked, MJ was also reading some book.

-Nop, still eating- MJ said- She had to be your daughter

Peter chuckled putting his pajama on and laying next to MJ, caressing his daughter's cheek.

-We make beautiful babies- Peter said and MJ grinned 

-I guess we do- MJ said and Peter kissed her

-I was thinking 

-Now that's new

-Ha ha- Peter said- I know you're going to say no but I'm just gonna put it out there.

-Okay...

-When Oli it's a little older- Peter said- Like two years older...I want another baby

-I would like that too- MJ said looking down at her daughter, who had stopped sucking and was now on deep sleep.

-What? Really?

-Yeah- MJ said- I miss being pregnant to be honest 

-I never thought I would hear you say that- Peter said 

-Huh me neither- MJ said- But it's true, and four kids are a lot but...it's worth it

-Yes it is- Peter said kissing her cheek and taking Olivia from her arms to put her in her crib, he turned to their room and MJ had turned the TV on

-What do say? Criminal doc?- MJ asked 

-You know me so well- Peter said with a grin


End file.
